elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Balfiera
Wyspy Balfiera – wyspa znajdująca się w północnej części Zatoki Iliac, znajdującej się w Wysokiej Skale. Balfiera jest domem rodu Direnni, starożytnej rodziny wysokich elfów, która znana jest ze swojego wpływu na historię całej prowincji, a także z ich doświadczenia w merkantylizmie. Wyspa weszła w ich władanie w Pierwszej Erze, gdy kupił ją Ryain Direnni. Największą osadą jest Upvale, wyspy znane też są z neutralnych spotkań królestw Wysokiej Skały. Jednak, najbardziej znana jest dlatego że wybudowano tam Adamantową Wieżę, legendy mówią że zbudowana została przez samych Bogów, by mogli nadal prowadzić swoje debaty. Geografia Wyspa Balfiera jest częścią archipelagu wysp znanych jako Wyspy Dellese. Główną wyspą jest Balfiera, podczas gdy mniejsza wyspa na północny zachód jest uważana za część regionu Balfiera. Wyspa Balfiera to duża wyspa ze stromym zboczem, gdzie znajduje się Wieża Direnni. W całym regionie znajdują się starożytne ruiny, takie jak Masoleum Darkivaronu i osady, takie jak wcześniej wspominane Upvale. Wyspa Balfiera jest również centrum władzy rodu Direnni, który pierwotnie władał nad całą Wysoką Skałą, od Daggerfall po Markart. Historia Era Meretyczna Zanim jeszcze prowincje zostały założone i zamieszkane przez współczesne rasy, Wieża Adamantowa stała w centrum wyspy, gdzie została zbudowana w prawdopodobnie już w Erze Świtu. Chociaż początki wieży są nieznane, to wiadomo że była wykorzystywana przez Aedry jako miejsce spotkań, aby omówić losy Mundusu. Na szczycie wieży Auri-El, Naczelne Bóstwo Panteonu Aldmerów zabił Lorkhana, Boga-oszusta przez to że stworzył rozumne rasy. Odtąd wyspa Balfiera została opuszczona, ponieważ rasy Nirn prosperowały, ostatecznie zamieszkując Tamriel. Wyspa pozostanie opuszczona przez wiele lat. Pierwsza Era Ród Direnni w Wysokiej Skale W Pierwszej Erze Wysokie Elfy z rodu Direnni przeniosły się na Wyspę Balfiera. Długo po tym, jak Asliel Direnni osiedliła się na Wyspach Summerset i założyła wioskę Tyrigel, Cygnus Direnni udał się na północ do Zatoki Iliac, gdzie odkrył Wyspę i Adamantową Wieżę, uznając ją za swoją własność. Odtąd Direnni opuścili swój dom w Summerset, przenosząc się do Wieży. Do 1E 355 elfy z rodu Direnni przejęły kontrolę nad całą Wysoką Skałą, wpływając na młodą rasę Bretonów. Byli tak wpływowi, że w środkowej Pierwszej Erze cała Wysoka Skała była powszechnie nazywana Hegemonią Rodu Direnni. Byli potężni ekonomicznie i militarnie, więc stanowili zagrożenie dla walecznych Nordów i rodzącego się Pierwszego Cesarstwa. Korzystając z wewnętrznych konfliktów w Skyrim, Hegemonia zaczęła zdobywać ziemie na północ i na południe od Wysokiej Skały, zajmując część Skyrim i Hammerfell. Gdy byli u szczytu potęgi, kontrolowali niemal ćwierć Tamriel. Sięgali jednak zbyt daleko i rok po roku powoli tracili wszystko co zyskali, gdy Bretoni zbuntowali się przeciwko nim. Ostatecznie ród Direnni został zmuszony do powrotu na Wyspę Balfiera, gdzie pozostali, podczas gdy Wysoka Skała została zamieszkana głównie przez Bretonów. Wyspa Balfiera i Direnni zaczęli się izolować. Laloriaran Dynar i jego upadek z Bisnensel Po Bitwie na Polach Glenumbry, Ostatni Król Ayleidów, Laloriaran Dynar powrócił do swojego miasta-państwa Bisnensel. Jakiś czas później w Bisnensel utworzony został kult Najwyższego Poszukiwacza przez Najwyższego Kapłana Uluscanta. Poszukiwacze są nieugiętymi czcicielami Hermaeusa Mory, a kult urósł znacznie, przynosząc wielu innych kultystów z całego świata. W pewnym momencie Uluscant zbliżył się do króla Dynara z zamiarem podziału władzy nad miastem, wprawiając króla w konsternację. I tak Dynar zaprzeczył mu pozycji, której kult nie traktował lekko. Z biegiem czasu Laloriaran Dynar został obalony przez kult, więc on i jego rodzina szukali schronienia na Wyspie Balfiera wśród rodu Direnni, służąc im. Ostatecznie Laloriaran Dynar podróżował po swoim oryginalnym domu Nenalata, gdzie nigdy więcej go nie widziano, a Bisnensel popadło w zapomnienie jak reszta Ayleidów. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z jego rodziną. Druga Era Nieprzewidziana Królowa i jej pobyt na Balfiera 2E 563 Gwiazdy Wieczornej, rodzina królewska Alinoru zebrała się w Kryształowej Wieży, gdzie przyjęli księżniczkę Ayrenn do Kolegium Sapiarchów (College of Sapiarchs). Jednak tego dnia Ayrenn zniknęła z prowincji, chcąc odnaleźć własne przeznaczenie, poczynając od podróży na północ, do wyspy Balfiera i klanu Direnni. To tam Ayrenn nauczyła się metod walki, zaczynając od nowicjusza w szermierce do mistrza w wytrawnym tańcu ostrzy. W końcu Ayrenn przerosła nauki Direnni, opuściła wyspę i podróżowała przez wszystkie zakątki kontynentu, pijąc z Mabjaarn Płomienno-Włosą, Wysoką Królową Wschodniego Skyrim, tańcząc z Nereidami ze Wzgórz Ilessan i kradnąc Indigo Scrolls od kapłanów z Necrom. Trwało to kilka lat, podczas gdy jej młodszy brat, Książę Naemon, zaczął studiować w Kolegium. Ale kiedy król Hidellith umarł, powróciła na Wyspy Summerset. Wkrótce będzie tworzyć Pierwsze Aldmerskie Dominium, jedno z najsilniejszych przymierzy w historii. Trzecia Era Sprawa Lysandusa i Medora Direnni Do 3E 405, ród Direnni nadal zamieszkiwał Wyspę Balfiera, i Wieżę Direnni. Osiedla powstały w obrębie wzgórz, takich jak Upvale i Gallomarket. Ostatnim kasztelanem Balfiery była Medora Direnni, która prawdopodobnie była ostatnią z klanu Direnni. W tym czasie Medora pełniła funkcję nadwornej czarodziejki w Królestwie Daggerfall, ostatecznie stając się kochanką króla Lysandusa, przywódcy Daggerfall. Jednak kiedy to się stało, Królowa Mynisera wyrzuciła Medorę do Wieży Direnni, zamykając ją od zewnątrz, gdy Wieża Direnni zmieniła się w zrujnowany zamek. Przez chwilę Lysandus chciał połączyć się z Medorą. Tak więc wraz z nadchodzącą Wojną o Betonię w 3E 403, Lysandus widział na zawsze możliwość przejścia na Balfierę. Ostatecznie zdecydowano, że Lysandus abdykuje na rzecz swojego syna, Gothriona, i że zabójca zabije swojego podwładnego w bitwie na Polu Cryngaine. Kiedy wszystko ruszyło zgodnie, Lysandus wyszedł na spotkanie z lordem Woodbornem, który go zdradził, zabił go i wysłał ciało do Tamarilyn Point w Menevii. I tak Lysandus nigdy nie widział Medory, a czarodziejka pozostała w wieży, dopóki los nie zostanie usprawiedliwiony. Uwolnienie Medory i pomsta za Lysandusa W 3E 405 Uriel Septim VII wysłał agenta do Królestwa Daggerfall by zbadać przyczynę nagłego pojawienia się ducha Króla Lysandusa w Zatoce Iliac. Agent został sprowadzony na Wyspę Balfiera, gdzie spotkał Medorę Direnni podróżującą z wieżą. Medora wiedziała, jak przełamać barierę, więc poleciła agentowi odzyskać Wielki Róg Jednorożca z zamku Shedungent w Górach Wrothgaru. Wraz z rogiem Medora uciekła z więzienia w wieży i pomogła agentowi w sprawie dotyczącej ducha Lysandusa. Jakiś czas później Medora wysłała agenta do Królestwa Orsinium, skąd dowiedzieli się, gdzie znaleźć mogą Pył z Pełnej Śmierci. Gortwog gro-Nagorm powiedział agentowi, że pył znajduje się gdzieś na Balfierze, prawdopodobnie w Masoleum w Darkivaron. Z pyłem, Medora i Agent mogli skontaktować się z Lysandusem i dowiedzieli się ostatecznie o jego prawdziwym losie. I tak, Lord Woodborne został zabity w swoim domu, dzięki czemu Lysandus został pomszczony. Miejsca * Wieża Direnni * Upvale * Gallomarket * Mausoleum of Darkivaron * Singbrugh * Singbury * Warwych en:Isle of Balfiera Kategoria:Wyspy